The Black Fire & The Blue Spirit
by alonewithmydreams
Summary: ON HOLD. - sorry :( October is a seventeen year old firebender in the Earth Kingdom seeking revenge. She's waited her whole life to kill the Fire Lord for all his crimes. While she's waiting, she becomes the Black Fire. In her turf, she runs into the mysterious Blue Spirit. ZukoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Black Fire & The Blue Spirit

My name is October and I'm a master firebender. My family was killed by the Fire Nation and I was determined to kill the man who let that happen. The Fire Lord.

Seven years ago we were attacked because my father refused to fight in the war, as a result our house was lit on fire along with the people inside, my mother and father. I was coming home from school and I saw that. I had nowhere to go and I knew I wasn't strong enough to do anything, yet. So I traveled to the Earth Kingdom in hopes of finding a firebender to teach me. I was ten at the time, and I found a woman named Kaida to teach me. I lived with her until she died, when I was fifteen. She taught me many things, to use my power wisely, to not be fueled my hate, even though I clearly was.

I trained myself every day, becoming stronger and more ready to fight the Fire Lord. My fighting style was quick and my moves were smooth, up until I ready to strike. I trained myself physically and mentally, I had the ability to use lightening, though I never did because I was afraid of its power. My fire had changed color over the years as well, from the normal yellow orange color, to blue, and now black. When I attacked at night, no one could see what happened, I was quick and the fire was dark.

I lived in Ba Sing Se, in the day I would see people who would steal, gamble on the streets and cheat, or commit other crimes, and at night, I would give them their justice. I wore a dark ninja-like robe around my body, covering the bottom part of my face as well. Generally, I would mark them, a swift mark on their face or arm, just a tiny line, or just scare them off. I was called the Black Fire. I desperately wished for a good fight, so that I could gain experience when it came time to kill the Fire Lord. Before I came to Ba Sing Se, I was a bounty hunter, I rarely ever killed, I just marked them for when the big man came, when I did that, it was a small burn down the eye. I kept track of who I killed, I always remembered their names. I never killed someone with children or a spouse. I had killed six. I would never do it again, unless the seventh was a certain Fire Lord.

I rented a small room in a family's house across from a tea shop. The man there was very nice, Mr. Mushi. He was a short round man, and he always smiled if he saw me walking past, I had never in there though, not liking tea too much. The family I lived with encouraged me to go out a get a job at a booth, or the tea shop across the street, so the next day, I took their suggestion. I woke up stared in the mirror, looking back at my almond shaped red brown eyes telling myself _this is not going to be a good day_, bathed, dressed in dark green pants and a tight lighter green long shirt showing my slightly pale toned arms with the burn I received on my right forearm from a bounty gone wrong. The tunic went over the pants, with two slits on my thighs showing the dark green underneath, showing off my curves. The pants stopped at my mid calf and I wore simple green flats. I tied my long chocolate brown hair in a loose braid on one side, but it didn't do much good as I had short layers sticking out of the braid blending in with my bangs, it was messy, but in a way cute. On my left wrist I wore a red handmade bracelet my father had given my mother just days before they died. After I was done getting ready, I left the house and walked into the Jasmine dragon. The place had a warm atmosphere. Mr. Mushi was serving tea to people and his nephew was behind the counter making tea.

"Hello! What can I get you today?" Mr. Mushi smiled as we walked up to me while I was still standing by the door.

"Hi, uh…can I get a job actually?" I had never been one with words.

"A job? No tea? Well, that's okay! Yes, I've been needing help as a matter of fact. Can you start today? We're quite busy."

"Oh yeah, uh sure I can. What do you want me to do?"

"You can wait tables, I need to help my nephew in the kitchen. I'll go get an apron for you, be right back." He ran to kitchen. I saw him talk to his nephew and point at me, his nephew, Lee, just looked and awkwardly smiled. Mr. Mushi came back to me and handed me a white apron and a pad of paper to write down orders. "Okay, here you go. Just ask costumers what they would like, write it down, and bring it to the counter."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Mushi." I bowed to him and went to wait my first table.

After a long day serving tea and waiting angry costumers, I was exhausted. I had stayed all day until the last costumer had finished his tea. I was putting the chairs on tables. The braid I had put in that morning had fallen out, so I tied it up in a bun, with hair sticking out looking like sharp spikes.

"Thank you so much, October! How many days a week would you like to work?" Mr. Mushi came over after he was done washing the dishes.

"No, thank you, Mr. Mushi. Well, my family-er, the family I live with, they think it's best for me to do something during my day, so I can be here every day if you want." I smiled, showing I was happy to do anything. The night was when I enjoyed my time.

"How about I start you at four days a week? I'll see you tomorrow." He bowed, and I returned with a bow. Then I left the tea house, and returned home to change my clothes. I put dark pants on, then the robe-like covering fit around my body, wrapping it around me. I took my Dao swords and secured them around my waist. Then, I put my bow and arrows on my back. I pulled the robe up to cover my face, leaving my red brown eyes. I put on boots, with daggers on the bottom of the shoe, just in case. I climbed out my window and jumped the rooftops, slipping away into the night.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! here we go! Not many people read the first chapter, and none reviewed. PLEASE review. I need to know your thoughts. Even if its a one worded review, just do it! =] **

**Thank you! -kiwi**

Chapter Two

As I jumped the rooftops, I left the nice cool breeze throw off my hood, I didn't bother to put it back on because I was too quick for someone to see me. I stood on the edge of a shorter building, and crouched down. I was hoping to hear some kind of violence or fight going on, but like always in Ba Sing Se, nothing. Then, I was too Dai Li agents, I always had my suspicions about them, they were walking down the alleyway below me talking about how cute turtleducks are. _Very manly._ I decided to ignore them and wait a little longer, but as they reached the end of the alley, a new figure appeared at the beginning. It looked like someone with a blue mask on. How stupid. His face is probably so ugly he has to hide it with a mask, well not me.

I jumped down in front of him before he got to the Dai Li, if they were up to something, _I_ was going to be the one to find out.

"Going somewhere, pretty boy?" I asked as I jumped and lifted off the side of building right in front of him. He must have been about five or six inches taller than me, me being five feet and seven inches. I drew my Dao swords and as a surprise, he drew his. "I see we both have a taste in fine swords."

"Move out of my way, I must get those men." He pushed forwards and so I got closer as well.

"_Make me._" Holding up the sword in my right hand like a dagger, rather than traditionally. I held it across my chest while I held the other in my left pointed slightly towards him. He pointed both of his towards me and spun and kicked. I quickly backed away and sliced his arm as he landed. He then ran towards me, and knocked the sword out of my left hand, much to my surprise. I engulfed my left fist in black flame and threw a punch towards his side, blocking his swords with mine. But he quickly intercepted it with a swift kick to my arm, then to my chest, and a punch to face. That was gonna leave me with a black eye. Good thing I happen to be a woman and know how to use make up. As I stumbled a bit from the kick, he sheathed his swords, then spun around me and got me from behind, holding my arms tight around myself. It would have been nice, had we not been trying to kill each other.

"Who are you?" He asked, in a low voice.

"The Black Fire." I said with a smile, though we could not see it. "And who are you?"

"The Blue Spirit."

"Nice name, it's catchy."

"Alright, why are you here?" His voice obviously annoyed.

"I've been here a long time, Pretty Boy. You know how, in the mornings, the Dai Li find men tied to stakes, trees, buildings, with a single burn mark on their arm? I do that."

"That's you? Well, congratulations. But the Dai Li are not to be messed with by some girl. Now if you'll excuse me." He then let go of my arms, and ran down the alley. Did he think I was just going to give up like that? I grabbed my swords and sheathed them, getting my bow out instead. As I ran down the alleyway I couldn't help but think of how hot he sounded. When he held me against his chest, I could tell he had major muscles. _OKAY_ get those thoughts out of your head! He's now the enemy. Yes, probably a smoking hot one, but nonetheless, enemy.

I got to the end of the alley and turned the corner where I had seen the boy and the Dai Li turn. He was standing there, in a dead end.

"Dead end?" I casually asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I _don't_ give up. Besides, I can help you. The Dai Li are earthbenders, they make random doors out of walls, and unless you're one, cause I'm sure not, then they're long gone."

He mumbled something under his breath. "So you've been watching the Dai Li long?"

"Yeah, well kinda, I guess so. I'm like a shadow, I see a lot of the things they do, and I think this town seriously needs some new government."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm looking for something, which will lead me to someone."

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"The Avatar's bison."

"Hmm…good luck. I don't even know what that is." I honestly didn't. I had heard of the Avatar, the one supposed to bring peace and all that. But he's been dead for over a hundred years and now he just returns one day? Kinda stupid to me.

"I don't believe in luck." He said coldly.

"How come you wear a mask?" I was curious about this guy.

"So people, like you, don't see my face. Obviously." He started tapping the walls with his swords and moving stuff hoping there was a secret door he could activate.

"Why? Is it horribly ugly?" I managed a giggle.

"NO! It's not. Will you leave me alone?"

"Well, Pretty Boy. I'm here fighting crime, so whatever you're doing, I'm coming with. I can help you."

"I work alone."

"Jeez. Have some fun. We could go beat up drunken guys. It's actually pretty fun sometimes."

"I am not here to fight drunkards with some kid!" He turned from his tapping to show his blue mask.

"You know what. I'm seventeen, therefore not a kid. You're acting like a kid, not accepting my help. I am a master firebender and I could help you more than you know." I stepped forward towards him. "How old are you?" Curiosity once again. Maybe he was old enough to date or something. That'd be fun.

"You want to help me? Fine. Be at that building you were on before you stepped in my way at this time." He jumped up off the wall to the building above us. "I'm seventeen as well."

"There see! Now if you call me a kid, you're calling yourself one too." He went to turn and leave. "HEY WAIT!" He came back into my sight.

"What is it?"

"What's your name?"

"Uh, uh…L-Z-Zuko." He stumbled as he said it. "What's yours?"

"Kaida. It's nice to meet you, Zuko. I'll see you tomorrow." I decided on a name different than my own. Just in case he knew me or something.

"You too." He mumbled, and then left. As did I, after beating up some drunkards like a child, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember to review! =]**

Chapter Three

I went home and crawled in my bed. I thought about the boy behind the blue mask. I wondered what he looked like, if his voice would match his face, if he even had a reason to hide his face. Zuko. I'd heard that name somewhere, but couldn't remember. I decided to go to sleep. I had to get up and work tomorrow.

The Fire Lord's son.

Of course! The banished Prince Zuko. That is a reason to hide behind a mask. Although, I have no idea what he looks like. People say he has a horrible scar on his face, I figured it's much like Lee's. I wonder where he got his…

I woke early in the morning, I got up and bathed. I dressed in loose crème colored pants that stopped a little below my knee and a tight sleeveless green top with lighter green cherry blossoms embroidered on it. I fixed my hair with a braid wrapped around my head as a headband and the rest falling straight, with my bangs left out to shape my face. I left the red bracelet on my left wrist, as always. I put on my light green flats and stepped outside.

I crossed the quiet street to the Jasmine Dragon. It was still early, so the tea shop wasn't open yet. Mr. Mushi and Lee lived above the Jasmine Dragon, so I knocked on the building, hoping they would come down and unlock the doors. I figured they were still sleeping, so I leaned against the building and slid down to sit against it.

I thought about my plan. Work, get more money, do a couple harder bounties, gain experience, travel to the Fire Nation, kill the Fire Lord.

It seemed so easy in my head.

"October?"

I stood up quickly and looked to see who spoke.

"Oh, hey, Lee. I knocked, but I figured you guys were still sleeping, so I was just going to wait out here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We must not have heard you. My uncle should get you a key." He smiled, and gestured for me to come inside.

I grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist. I took the chairs off the tables and set them down. I opened the windows and watered the flowers that sat in them.

"You know, Lee. People say the Fire Lord's son has a scar just like yours." I took a cup of tea to a costumer after I spoke. I walked back to where he was and he had a shocked look on his face. "Gosh, I'm only kidding. How'd you get yours anyways?"

"I-uh, I fell." He stammered.

"Fell?"

"Yeah. I did."

"On a fire?"

"Yes. On a fire."

"You're clumsy." I laughed, and went to a table to clean up.

I was waiting tables and refilling tea when I looked back to the kitchen where Mr. Mushi and Lee were. I saw Mr. Mushi gesture to me and smile and raise his eyebrows at Lee. I wondered what it was about, so I finished getting orders and walked back to the kitchen.

"Here you go guys. Two Jasmine teas and a bowl of rice." I handed the paper over to Lee and he took it and put rice into a bowl.

"October, Lee has a question for you." Mr. Mushi smiled widely, almost so wide his eyes closed.

"Uncle, not now. I've got stuff to do tonight." He muttered and glared at his Uncle.

"Yes, now." He elbowed him. I just stood and raised my eyebrows.

"Um, okay. October, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He was sweating bullets.

"Let me think about it, alright? I'll get back to you before my shift is over." I smiled and took the two cups of tea and the bowl of rice to the waiting costumer.

I really wanted to go. I hadn't been on a date in a long time. Lee was a nice kid, he was cute too. But, I didn't want the Blue Spirit to get mad.

The date would just have to be a quick one.

After my shift was over, which was in mid-afternoon, I told Lee to come and get me when he was finished working.

I went home and I changed into a strapless light green dress that stopped at my knees. The dress was tight, showing off my hourglass shape. I kept my hair the same, but tucked a couple small fire daisies in my braid. I had kept a small pot of them from my home. I lined the top of my big auburn eyes with black eyeliner out to the tip of eyes ending with a small wing. I normally didn't bother with much make up, generally only mascara to make my eyelashes longer and thicker, but I figured this was a special occasion. I finished with a light pink color on my lips, not much different from the original color my lips had.

There was a knock at my bedroom door and Kyoto, the mother of the family I lived with, came in and told me there was a young man at the door with flowers. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time, sighed, and left my room.

"Hey, Lee." I smiled, and took the red roses from his hands and set them in a vase.

"Hi, October. You look really nice." He smiled back. "Shall we?" He held his arm up and I linked mine through it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, curiously.

"To a place my uncle knows of, he said the food there is really good."

We walked to a small restaurant called the Golden Noodle.

"That's a weird name…" I giggled after I said the name out loud.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed too and we got a table by a window. The table had a dark green cloth over it, with a small candle in the middle. The window let in a small breath of air and I had to fight the urge to light the candle again.

"Hi! My name is Rin, R-I-N, Rin and I'll be your waiter this evening. Can I get some drinks for you?" He seemed very bubbly.

I was close to face palming but I decided it wasn't a good idea there, so I rolled my eyes and smiled at Lee. I could tell he was thinking the same thing. "I'll just have water, thanks."

"I'll have the same."

"Alrighty! Sounds good. I'll bring that back for you." He smiled and left.

"Oh, goodness. I think he's stuck in the closet." I laughed and then face palmed.

"Yeah, I think so too." He laughed as well, only it appeared to be a struggle for him.

"So, Lee. What's your favorite color?" I figured I'd start small with him. He seemed like the type of person you'd need to take time to get to know and break the ice a little before you ever get a chance to do so.

"What?" He laughed nervously, obviously confused by my question.

"What is your favorite color?" I repeated, without any change in my facial expression or voice.

"Um…red, I guess."

"Really? Me too! It reminds me of home." I said, a bit sad, but I tried not to let it show.

"Where was home?"

"Do you want to know the honest answer?" I hesitated. I really didn't feel like making up some story about being raised here my whole life.

"I do."

"The Fire Nation. I lived there until my family died. My mother and my father. They were the greatest people I've ever known. A couple of Fire Nation soldiers burnt out house, along with my parents inside."

"Why did they do that?" He looked deeply sad and troubled.

"My father refused to fight in the war against the Earth Kingdom. He was always a sweet, soft man. He never wanted to hurt people, even if it was for his nation."

"That's horrible they would do that. I'm sorry." He looked down for a moment, then reached across the table to grab my hand.

"Thank you." I squeezed his hand a little bit. His hand was soft and warm. "Do you want to know something else? You can't rat me out or I'll kill you." I smiled, but I was serious.

"Sure. I'm good at secrets."

"I'm a firebender. You tell and I will track you down." I whispered it and he face grew wide and smiled.

"I am too." He lit in the candle in the middle of the table. "I've wanted to do that this whole time."

"Wow, really? That's amazing!" I smiled, I was so happy to find someone else like me.

"Hi again, did you guys find out what you want?" Rin came back with our waters and pulled out a pad and pen.

I let go of Lee's hand. _Way to kill the moment Rin._ "Uhh, yeah… I'll have the Golden Noodle." I smiled and gave him my menu.

"I'll have the same." Lee gave Rin his menu as well.

"Okay, thanks guys! I'll be back soon!" I swear he skipped as he left.

Lee and I continued talking and ate our dinner. After we finished, we walked around the town before he walked me back home.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight, October. I had a really great time." He smiled, as we stood by the door.

"Thank you for asking. We'll have to do it again sometime." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, a little near his mouth. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." I stepped inside and closed the door lightly.

"How was the date?" Kyoto asked, she was sitting in her chair knitting a sweater for her daughter, Kiko.

"It was really nice. I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm pooped from work and the date. Goodnight, Kyoto." I went through the hall to my room, changed my clothes, and climbed out my window to meet the Blue Spirit.

**

* * *

How do you think tonight's gonna go? =D please review! It motivates me to write more! -kiwi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! =] Remember to review lovelies! **

Chapter Four

I ran across the rooftops to the alley where we had met the night before and there he stood, on the edge of the roof.

"What took you so long?" He asked. His voice sounded so familiar.

"Sorry, hot date." I was smiling beneath the fabric covering my mouth.

"Let's get moving." He said coldly.

"Okay. Where to, Zuko?"

"We're following the Dai Li, to find out if they know anything about the Avatar." He said coldly.

"Yeah, I know that. But _where_ are we going to find them."

"Here. We're waiting for them to show up."

"Alright, I'm gonna sit down then and wait." I sat on the roof with my legs dangling below.

"Hey, Zuko. Did you know there's a kid and he's got a scar like the Fire Lord's kid supposedly has? His is on the wrong side though."

"Very interesting. Can't say I know him."

"Yeah… You know. You've got the same name as the banished Prince."

"I know I do."

"You're hiding behind that mask because of that, aren't you?"

"No."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"Why are _you_ hiding?"

"Good point." I thought about showing this person who I was. It couldn't be all that bad. I dressed up so people couldn't see me at night. And if someone did recognize me, I'd mark them and put some fear in their soul. "If I showed you who I am, would show me who you are?"

"Not now, look there's the Dai Li walking. Let's go." He grabbed his swords and jumped down.

"I'll just ask you later…" I muttered to the darkness. I grabbed my swords as well, and jumped down to follow the Blue Spirit.

We snuck up on the Dai Li. There were two of them. I got up behind one and kicked his knees to make him stumble, then grabbed him as he fell, holding my sword to his throat.

"Don't even think about trying to get away from me." I held the sword closer to his neck.

Zuko had flipped in front of the other one after I had kicked the first and held his sword out to the Dai Li's chest.

"We just need some information and we'll let you go." He spoke clearly and coldly.

"You better release us right now, or we'll have you both killed."

"You can't kill ghosts." I spoke.

The one I had begged me to let him go, as he was new and didn't know anything.

"You tell anyone of this, and I will kill you myself." I told him, before marking him on the arm with black fire. I let him go and he went running, despite the knee injury I had given him.

I walked over to where Zuko pointed his sword and went behind the Dai Li officer. I held up a flame of black fire by the left side of his head. My sleeve had shown my red bracelet slightly, but I didn't bother to cover it up because I was sure no one would know who I was.

"You're gonna tell us what we need to know, or you'll get burned. It's said my black fire is ten times more painful than the regular stuff. I don't think you want that."

"I need all the information you have about the Avatar." Zuko spoke.

"I don't know anything. A couple guys were talking, and the Avatar's bison was here, but I don't know where."

"You're lying." I said. "You know exactly where it is."

"You're right, I do." He earthbended the rock gloves at attached it around my neck, choking me. I struggled to get it off, but I couldn't. I saw him kick Zuko in the chest, making him stumble into a wall and then swing a kick to his head, knocking him out. I desperately tried to get the rock from off my neck but couldn't. He walked over to me with his fists high. I walked into a shadow and lit a flame. He couldn't see me, or the fire, but I could see him.

"Come out, little girl. You need to breathe sometime." He taunted me.

I shot streams of fire at him, lighting part of his clothes on fire. I was still in the shadow, but he earthbended the rock glove from off my neck, allowing me to breathe, but showing him where I was.

"There you are." He launched the rock glove again like a dagger towards my direction, but I jumped quickly to another shadow. "So you wanna play hide and seek, huh?" He pulled back his glove and shot it in a random direction. It went on and on like this, him throwing the glove, me dashing out into a shadow.

"It's hard to capture a ghost, isn't it?" I jumped up behind him and kicked his knees, dislocating his knee caps. I grabbed him and put my arm around his neck, slightly choking him. "The avatar's bison is here." It wasn't a question, but I expected an answer.

"It is, it is!" He wailed.

"_Where?" _I asked as I held up a flame by his eye, ready to mark him.

"Under Lake Laogai. You need a bender to get there though." He blubbered like a baby.

"Thanks, you've been a great help." I dropped my grip on him and marked his eye. He screamed and held his face in pain. I knew we wouldn't need to get in there; we'd wait for the Avatar to come get his bison, and then take him.

I ran over to Zuko and picked him and put him over my shoulder. He was slightly heavy, but I was strong and able to carry him. I silently thanked Agni for giving me strength. I ran to my house, getting up the second story with Zuko over my shoulder was quite difficult, but I made it. I laid him down on my bed, opening his shirt slightly to see where he'd got hit. There was a bruise in the shape of the Dai Li officer's shoe on his muscled chest. There was nothing I needed to bandage, so I closed his shirt and let him rest. I put my hands on his mask, wanting to see the face behind it. But, I decided against it. If he wanted to show me, he would, and on his own time.

* * *

**The next chapter will be in Zuko's P.O.V. & possibly a bit of October's, just an fyi =] thank you for reading! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The P.O.V. changes here, Zuko first, October second =]**

**Remember to review!**

Chapter Five

I woke up early in the morning, while it was still dark outside, in an unfamiliar bed. My blue mask still covered my face and I wondered, _what happened?_ All I remembered was the small fight with the Dai Li when I got knocked out. I sat up and gathered my surroundings. There was _that_ girl, Kaida. She sat against her wall. I got up and slowly walked towards her. I wanted to pull down the cloak that covered her face, but I decided not to. She respected me by not taking off my mask, so I wouldn't reveal her, if even to myself. I saw that she had put my swords at the foot of her bed, so I grabbed them and left out her window, looking back one more time at the sleeping girl against the wall. I put my swords on my back and walked over to her again. I picked up her slim body and placed her gently on her bed, where I had been previously. She was light, but I could feel the muscles shaping her when my arms carried her. I decided to write a small note. I looked one last time at her, and then left for good.

I realized the Jasmine Dragon was right across the street. _October lives here._ As I walked into my room and laid on my bed, I thought about October. She couldn't be that mysterious Black Fire. She had said her name was Kaida. Maybe October just lives with her too. I told myself I would figure it out after work tomorrow. And then I slept.

"Good Morning, Zuko, I mean, Lee! You were out late last night. Fighting crime? Or were you with October?" Uncle woke up with the smell of tea.

"I was trying to find the Avatar." I replied coldly. "And I don't want any tea this morning. I just want to get to work so I can be done with it."

I got up and bathed and then put plain brown pants and a dark green shirt on, with my apron over it. I walked downstairs and opened the doors, where October leaned outside.

"Hey, Lee!" She smiled warmly and walked past me to get inside.

"Oh, hi." I mumbled. Thinking about her voice, and how similar it sounded to Kaida's.

I walked to the kitchen and began making tea and pouring them into small cups. October walked by and grabbed a tray of tea to take to a table. I noticed a red bracelet on her left wrist. Kaida had been wearing the same one.

"Where did you get that?"

"Um, what?" She looked at me confused.

"Your bracelet, where did you get it?"

"Oh, that. I've had since my parents died, it was my mother's." She responded, still confused by my question.

"Oh, um…that's…nice." I muttered. "I need to talk to you tonight. After work?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not busy." She smiled and left to wait tables.

* * *

I woke up that morning in my bed, which was not where I had fallen asleep. I turned over on my side, where I saw a note on my pillow.

_Thank you for protecting my identity._

_I have much respect for you._

_-Z_

I folded the note back up and placed it under my pillow. I took my cloak off and went into my small bathroom to bathe. I tied my hair up into small braids wrapping around my head, leaving my long bangs out. I put black mascara on my eyelashes, making them appear longer and fuller. I wore baggy brown pants that stopped mid calf and a tighter tan shirt with long sleeves, showing of my biceps, chest and muscled belly. I tied my white apron around my waist, slipped on brown flats and left to the Jasmine dragon.

It was still early, so I sat against the building, waiting for Lee to come open the doors.

"Hey, Lee!" I smiled at him and stepped past him to walk inside.

"Oh, hi." He muttered. He didn't sound very happy.

After setting up the tables, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a tray of tea.

"Where did you get that?" He sounded angry almost.

"Um, what?" I wasn't sure what he was asking.

"Your bracelet, where did you get it?" Looking at my wrist.

"Oh, that. I've had since my parents died, it was my mother's." Why was he asking?

"Oh, um…that's…nice." He mumbled. "I need to talk to you tonight. After work?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm not busy." I smiled and then walked away to wait tables.

It ended up being a shorter day because business was slow and Mr. Mushi closed the shop. I walked to the kitchen where Lee was cleaning up.

"Hey, Lee. Do you wanna go walk around town and visit all those little shops?" I suggested. I hadn't gone shopping in a while and I thought it could be fun for us to go.

"Um, yeah, that's fine. Let me go tell my uncle and I'll be right back." He left upstairs and quickly came back. We both ditched our aprons and went outside.

I smoothly linked my arm with his as we walked.

"Do you know anyone named Kaida?" He asked suddenly.

"I, um, I used to. Before I lived with Tao and Kyoto, I lived with an old woman named Kaida. She taught me firebending after my parents died. Why do you ask?"

"I met a girl recently. She's about your age. Her name is Kaida. She's a lot like you, actually." He said, very pointedly.

"The only Kaida I've ever known was the woman I lived with two years ago." I said back, as I pulled my arm from his and stood in front of him, so we would be facing.

"Kaida may have died, but her name carried to another soul, didn't it?" He squinted his eyes ever so slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." How could he have known?

"Firebend for me."

"No." I said angrily. "Where is this going, Lee?"

"I _know_ who _you_ are." He replied.

"_How would you_?" I was getting angry and could feel my blood burning.

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced." He smiled mischievously, and then said, "I'm _Zuko._"

"You are _not._"

"When I was knocked out, you took me to _your_ house. Smart move. And then I noticed the bracelet on your wrist."

"Well then. You know who I am, time to tell me who _you_ are." I said, almost relieved someone knew, but still more angry. I stood in front of him with my arms crossed.

"Let's go somewhere else." He took me by the arm and began walking to the gate, leading outside the city.

* * *

**Also, I wanted to share an absolutely hilarious comment by samhamjam:**

**You write like an autistic person on drugs. Do you have a mental block  
preventing you from understanding the meaning of a story? That would be the  
only way your horrible writing would be forgiven. I don't know who you think  
you are, but you are an awful person. Horrible. You shame your family and  
friends.**

**I gotta say, I laughed quite out loud at this.**

**I also want to thank Invisible Firebender for their awesomeness so far xD You're awesome =] Thanks guys! -kiwi**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others have been, but I promise to make it up in the next chapter!**

Chapter Six

"So then should I call you _Zuko _or _Lee_?" I asked angrily as he tugged me out of the city, and into a small area with a few tall trees and small bushes.

"What should I call _you_?" He countered.

"I used Kaida's name because I didn't know who you were, as a protection for myself. Not because I was pretending to be someone else."

"I'm using my middle name as a protection for myself as well. My uncle and I are refugees and if we get found out…" He stopped walking for a second, and then returned his quick pace. "It just wouldn't be good." He stopped for good, and then made a small fire as it was getting dark and the air was cold.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding."

"You're contradicting yourself. You said you're refugees. Therefore, hiding." I sat cross legged in front of the fire.

He glared slightly at me, and then moved backwards from the fire to lean on a tree. "Fine. My father banished me."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone knows that story, the Fire Lord banished his poor kid prince Zuko, and now he's on a quest to find his honor. Did you know the Ember Island Player are planning on making a play of you adventures in trying to get the Avatar?" He raised the intensity of the fire, almost burning my eyebrows off, but I cooled it back down before he did any damage. "Anyways, I wanna know _why._" I was extremely curious about this guy – _Zuko_, the banished prince of the fire nation.

"I spoke out of turn."

"So that's it? You said something wrong and BOOM, you got banished?"

He grunted a heavy sigh, clearly irritated with me. It was fun, messing with him. I decided after that I would be more serious about it though, after all it was _his life_, not a story. "If you must know everything… I sat in on a war meeting. A General had an idea I didn't approve of, and I made that known. I was to have an Agni Kai duel with that General, but when time of it came, it was my father meeting me there, not the General." His eyes were heavy, and his face had tilted downward instead of looking me in the eye as he had at the start. "I refused to fight my father. He was the Fire Lord, I couldn't have done it. I had to surrender. He called me a coward for it. So he made his move and I received this burn." He gestured to the left side of his face. "And then, banishment."

"I'm sorry." I truly was. "So, the only way to get your Father's trust and respect back is by bringing him the Avatar?"

"Yes."

"Does he even deserve it?" I started to get angry. I thought of what the Fire Lord had done to my family. Meeting Zuko did _not_ change my plans, whatsoever. The fire in front of me started to turn black from the ground up, leaving a slight bit of the golden red fire near the tip of the flames.

"I'm starting to doubt it. But he's still my father. I want to make him proud."

"You want to make a monster proud? He killed my family!" I stood then, my fists clenched, I yelled at the horrible man's son, it felt good. "You refused something and got banishment. My father refused something and received death, along with my mother. If I had been in the house, I would've died too! The only thing your father should receive is a slow painful death." I slowed and quieted my speech on the last words.

"I spoke up against sending men in war only to face their death. Your father would have died anyways." He walked towards me until we were stand standing a foot apart. He wasn't too much taller than me, about five inches. But he made me feel small. I tensed and felt my strong muscles working, which made me feel bigger and stronger. I was ready to throw him in the fire if he pissed me off just a bit more.

"Not if your father wasn't a horrible man! There shouldn't even be a war! That's why the Avatar is here. To stop all of that! Don't you get it? All your father wants is destruction and power. The Avatar stands for peace. There shouldn't be division among the nations!"

"But there is! I can't stop that!" He looked down at me, eyes hard, breathing heavy. If we weren't fighting, I'd say he looked pretty hot. Then I remembered who he was.

"If you won't stop more people from dying, _I will._ Your father won't hurt any more helpless families and leave children without parents. Look what your father did to you. I would rather see my father die a hundred more times than have a father like yours." I gritted my teeth together as I spoke. I spat on the ground and then looked at his face, my eyes matching the coldness of his. He didn't speak and neither did I. I said what I needed. I shook my head slightly, turned from him and then walked back home.

I needed to beat some drunk old guys, and maybe get drunk myself.

**

* * *

**

**Hooh. I started getting a little angry there myself. Remember to review! =] Tell me what you think! Be honest! I'll just laugh if you're gonna be a douchebag =] -kiwi**


	7. Chapter 7

**P.O.V. changes a few times, you should be able to pick up on it though =]**

Chapter Seven

I couldn't sleep that night.

Faces kept showing up in my dreams. My mother and father, smiling one last time, then the fire. I saw Zuko's face, sad and torn. I saw the Fire Lord's face, smiling evilly. I told myself that I would kill him, no matter what it took.

After, tossing and turning, trying to get the faces out of my mind, I got up and leapt out my window.

I went to sit on top of my roof; from there I could see the Jasmine Dragon across the street. I briefly wondered if Mr. Mushi, if that is his real name, would fire me or not. I decided not to worry about it then.

I could see dozens of houses, spread out across town. I wondered what Zuko was going to do when the Avatar came for his bison. I wondered what I was going to do. I thought about going with him, since I knew taking down the Fire Lord would be in his plans somewhere. But I didn't want the Avatar to kill him, I wanted to do it.

I leaned back against the cold roof, so that I laid facing the stars. I asked Agni for help. I didn't know what to do. I needed direction. My plan wasn't complete.

_I'm so lost. Agni, please. Direct me._

_

* * *

_

_She was right. My father doesn't deserve this. But I have to do it. It's the only way to get back to my nation._

_Agni, help me. _

I walked back home, stopping to face October's home. I wondered what she was doing. Sleeping, I hoped. When I got to my room, I immediately plopped down on my bed.

I wondered if I should tell Uncle or not. But I decided not to. I had to fix things with her first. I thought about what she was going to do when the Avatar came. Fight against me, most likely. She wants to go with the Avatar, I thought. Bring back peace. I wanted peace too, but I just didn't see it as possible.

* * *

I woke up that morning on my roof. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep there. I stood up and popped my back and neck, and then jumped down into my room. I bathed and dressed quickly. Not bothering too much with how I looked. I braided my hair into two long braids, and left to walk across to the Jasmine Dragon.

I grabbed a tray and began waiting on customers. I tried to avoid Zuko as long as possible, Mr. Mushi as well.

"October! You look so nice today. Say, you've been working a lot lately. Everyday actually. I want you to come in only three days a week, okay?" Mr. Mushi came over to me as I walked around the busy tables.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." Maybe I'd start picking up on bounties again.

* * *

I was surprised she came in today. After last night, I figured she would've quit. I watched the way she moved, graceful, but strong. I thought she was beautiful. _Stop thinking that. _

She was so distracting though. She came to grab a tray from me, and as I poured the tea I fumbled and spilled it on the floor. What she was wearing didn't help.

She wore a light green top that only went over one shoulder, and left her arms and stomach bare. I saw her flat muscled belly, and strong arms, back and shoulders. She had dark green pants to just below her knee that were slightly loose, but still showed off her curves and a short light green skirt with a few slits in it so she could bend when she walked, letting the dark green show through. Then simple light green sandals, and as always the red bracelet she wore on her left wrist. I thought it funny that she wore green, when she should be wearing red. But then, so was I.

I was still distracted by the way she moved. I watched her walk around the shop, so graceful and flowing. But then, when she cleared a table, she grabbed all the dishes, quick, and then balanced them on one tray, her muscle flexing as she carried it back to the kitchen to wash them.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice scared me. I hadn't realized I had been still staring at her legs when she walked back to get another tray.

"What, huh?" I jumped slightly back, and then coughed after I realized how awkward that was.

"You're disgusting." She grabbed the tray a little more violently than she needed, glared, and then swiftly turned from me.

_Crap._

_

* * *

_

_Why was he staring at my legs? _

I took the tray from him and walked back to another table. I couldn't wait for my shift to be over. _Just ten more minutes._

I decided that after work I was going to head over to where I used to get my bounties. A small dingy bar with a room in the back full of bounty hunters, fighting over the best bounty.

I hung up my apron after my last table, and quickly walked out of the shop, avoiding Zuko and Mr. Mushi.

I went up to my room quickly, also avoiding Kyoto and Tao. I quickly grabbed a dark coat, wrapped my braids up around my head, pinned them, and then left again.

I walked past many stalls where vendors tried to sell me clothing, jewelry, animals and rugs. I said no each time until I came to a vendor who did piercings. I always wanted one.

"Two for the price of one! We do everything and anything for one low price. Change your look, come on men, don't you wanna look tough?" The vendor yelled out.

"How much?" I asked as I stood in front of the vendor.

"These kinds of piercings are for men, sweet cakes. I can do your ears if you want."

"I've already got that thanks. _How much?_"

"Five copper coins."

"I've only got four."

"Deal." He held out his hand, where I promptly gave him four coins. I actually had ten, but he didn't have to know that. "Come with me." He went to the back of his booth behind a curtain, where I followed. "Whatchu want done?"

"My belly."

"Alright, and for the second?"

"Uh, my nose?"

"Sounds good, lay down on the table. Don't worry I sanitize everything."

I laid down on the table, and then felt the cool tip of the needle against my belly button.

"Alright, one, two," As he said two he stuck the needle in. "Three."

"That didn't even hurt." I said surprised.

"Eh, alright, now sit up, let me do your nose. How do you want it?"

"Like a bullmoose."

"Alright same deal, one, two, three," He stuck it through my nose on three this time. "How'd that one feel?"

"It stings, but I'm fine."

"Good, you're a tough girl." He handed me a mirror, and I just shrugged it away, not wanting to see it yet.

"Thanks." I got up and left.

I walked past more booths, but I decided that was enough for today. I walked into the bar and up to a man blocking a door.

"The Black Fire's back."

"Welcome back, little girl." He opened the door for me and I stepped into the dimly lit room and took a seat at the small round table.

* * *

**Heheheheeee... XD I figured giving her some metal might increase her awesomeness.**

**Remember to review! I'm excited bout the next chapter! Let's go bounty hunting! -kiwi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this one is slightly longer =] Sorry! I had horrible writer's block. I still don't like where this is going, but you tell me what you think okay? **

**Review! **

"What are you doing here? We thought you abandoned bounty hunting."

"I guess you thought wrong."

"I suppose so."

I sat in my old chair, taking in the view and smells of the room. It was dark, dingy and cold; full of big men with tattoos, piercings, and big muscles. It smelled like cheap beer and old blood. There were several sheets of paper with faces of wanted men on the table.

"I want this one." I said.

"Him? He'll kill you for sure. Look at you, you're still just a small girl."

"You underestimate me, as always, Kwan." I glared at the man & rose slightly from my chair. I had taken off my dark coat, leaving me in a dark green sleeveless tunic with light brown pants underneath, so that when I stood I slammed my fists against the table, making it rock and my muscles show. He was smaller than the rest of the men, but definitely the strongest, I still wanted to show I could take him.

"Do I, October? Last time you were here you left with black eyes, burns and bruises because _you lost_ the bounty. But I see you have been training, eh?" I closed my eyes and remembered the last bounty I had. I had the criminal in my grasp, but he had more men and I was ambushed. It was fifteen to one. I had fought most of them off, but they captured me and then burned my arm, as I had usually done to my bounties. I opened my eyes again and looked at the dark red scar covering my forearm.

"I _will_ not fail. I was younger then."

"You were younger, but from what I can see, you still are."

"Kwan, I _will_ take this bounty, and you _will not_ stop me."

"Very well. This man owes me money, if he refuses to give it back, kill him, if he simply does not have it, as he is a gambler, mark him and bring him to me. If he says he does have it, I want the money from _his_ hands. Return back in three days, if you do not die, and I will give you the more challenging bounties."

"I will _not_ kill him, unless he has taken a life and owes his. You _know_ that. I do not mind bringing him to you and you do whatever you wish to him, but I will not carry out that task." I got up from my seat, and bowed to the men at the table, and then left to find the man on the paper, Tatsuo.

It took me a day and a half to reach where Tatsuo lived. I hadn't taken any supplies, weapons, or anything. Just my body, strength and firebending. His house was outside the city, guarded by few men, and a short rock fence.

I snuck up behind the house and climbed to the roof. I then jumped on the first man, closest to the door, and he landed with a small thud, while I landed in a crouch. The other guard by the door heard the noise and turned around, but while still in my crouch I swiftly swept my leg under him, knocking him to his back and then I jumped on top of him and knocked him out with a hard punch.

Two other men by the fence ran towards me as I had knocked out the second man, and I stayed in a low crouch, and then went back to balance on my hands and kicked my legs up to shoot a flame of fire at them. I was careful to control my heat so I didn't kill them, just burn their eyebrows. While they were finding their eyebrows, I jumped up between them, elbowing one in the side of head and kicking the other. After I landed my jump into a crouch again, I stood gracefully and took a deep breath.

"Ladies." I looked around at the clean, barely kicked up dirt; I was never messy with my work. I left little to no trail that I had ever been there, of course, except the bodies. But they would wake soon enough.

I opened the door to Tatsuo's house, and he was sitting at his table, eating dinner. He stood to get up, but I held up a hand, to make sure he stayed down, and sat down on the other end of the table.

"Hello, Tatsuo. You owe some money to someone, and I'm here to make sure you still have that money."

"Who is it? Who are you?" He went to stand again, but I put my elbow on the table, and then surrounded my fist with black fire.

"Stay down. You owe money to Kwan, remember him? Short, a bit of fu manchu going' on. I'm here to ask what your status is on having the money or not."

"Oh yes!" He chuckled nervously. "Yes, yes, I know Kwan! I do not have his money. But I can get it back in two weeks."

"I don't have that long. In fact we've got less than a day to return to Kwan. You're coming with me." I got up and started walking towards the tubby man.

"Guards!"

"They're all knocked out. And so are you."

He looked at me confused and then quickly served a strong punch to his jaw, and then I slid my finger down his eye, leaving a long burn. I picked him up and swung him over my shoulder. I left his house, and then went on my long walk back to the city.

I struggled carrying the man's heavy weight with my weak knees, so I ended up dragging him along and then picking him up again when I was on the edge of the city. It was dark outside, so I had good cover on my way back to the bar.

I got inside, and threw the man at Kwan's feet.

"Here you go." I said in a mock chipper voice.

"Ah, thank you, kiddo. Here's your money. Here's someone I want you to find for me." He handed me a paper with a woman's face on it.

"No, no. I don't do bounties on women or children." I handed the paper right back to him.

"I will pay you double if you find her for me. It's been said she was fire nation royalty a long time ago, a princess, or something like that. Anyways, many in the fire nation think she died, but I have to reason to believe she just simply ran away. In fact, I'm sure you might recognize her if you look closer." He slid the paper back into my hands.

"Well, she does look familiar. But even so, I was in the fire nation a long time ago, I don't know this woman, let alone how to find her. What did she do to you anyways?"

"I can provide some directions to where she was last seen, which was around Omashu. She killed some of my men and stole money and other belongings of mine. I believe she is a traitorous to her country."

I shot him a look; I was traitorous to my country, but only the man who ruled it, other than that I had been so homesick. Being with Zuko reminded me of home, but I had to remember who he was, and what my mission was. "You think this is a challenging bounty? All she did was commit theft. I'm not doing this."

"_If_ you find her, and tell the fire nation, you will be closer to the Fire Lord, therefore allowing you access to kill him. That is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"

He was right. I find this woman, bring her back to fire nation, I'll be able to get close enough to kill him.

"Fine. I'll do it, but I want triple."

"Very well, go pack your things and return here tomorrow."

* * *

"Zuko, you seem very quiet. Oh, and it is your move now." Uncle said, we were sitting in our house above the Jasmine Dragon, playing Pai Sho.

"I'm fine, Uncle." I said, as I picked up a tile, but placed it on the board.

"I would not think you are, look at your move. I win again." He smiled, and then looked at me seriously. "I know this is hard, nephew. But we must make the best of us. We have a whole new life here. What about that girl October? You actually smiled after your night with her."

"I messed that up. I don't want _this_ life. I want my old life back! I am a prince, and I want to be back in my nation!" I raised the intensity unknowingly of a candle in the room, and then quickly calmed down, in case someone would see in the windows. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Uncle."

I went to my bed and didn't even bother with blankets. I thought about her almost all night. I wondered what she was doing. I quickly stopped myself, and remembered what I was doing here. The Avatar would be coming soon for his bison, and I would be ready.

* * *

**Okey pokey. Who do think is woman? Of course, I know. Not very mysterious at all. Oh well =] I think it would be fun.**

** Zuko's gonna get into trouble here soon & who's gonna bail him out? Dun dun dun duuuuunnnn... =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The POV changes a bit, so watch out for that. I hope you don't get too lost =]**

**Review!**

Chapter Nine

I packed my things swiftly in the morning and returned to meet Kwan again.

I got to the bar quickly, as it was early morning and not many people were awake. Except the bounty hunters.

"I'm ready to go." I stood by the door, with my bag and swords on my back.

"To get to Omashu, you will go through the serpents pass and the desert, then, you will have to travel through the Cave of Two Lovers," he smiled suggestively at me and I quickly threw a dagger to land the middle of his fingers. "WATCH IT!" He hissed.

"Do not get any ideas, Kwan. I could kill you right here, right now. Now, give me the directions or I'm not doing this."

"Fine. Travel through the cave and you'll get to the city. She was last seen staying at a small inn called the Green Turtleduck."

"So, I find out information about her, find out who and why she left the Fire Nation and then depending on what she tells me, bring her to the Fire Nation, or back to you. Am I right?"

"Correct. Be sure that if you do go to the Fire Nation, I get my money back. Have a nice trip."

"Piss off." I turned and left for Omashu.

* * *

I left to find the Avatar's Bison. After getting into that fight with that stupid boy, Jet, I was sure to be able to find him no problem.

I dressed in black and tied my blue mask around my head, then left out the window to find Lake Laogai.

I followed some Dai Li agents to the Lake, where they earthbended to get inside. I took out Agents right and left while I made my way through the twisting corridors.

I found a large room, containing the Avatar's bison. I wanted so bad to use it to find the Avatar, but something inside me told me to let him free. My day to capture the Avatar would come soon enough, but not today. My Uncle _does_ have good advice.

* * *

_Stupid STUPID me. I shouldn't have taken this. That stupid lizard fish thing is really getting on my nerves. Why won't it die? _

Getting through the Serpent's Pass was not easy, it took me a day and a half, plus I almost got eaten when I had to swim because the earth was gone.

The desert would be even harder. I prayed that I wouldn't die before I got to Omashu.

* * *

I had this weird feeling in my stomach. The feeling of missing someone. Thoughts of October filled my mind. I wondered where she was and what she was doing. I decided to go to her house, although I had no plan of what I was going to say to her.

I walked across the street and stopped at the front door of her house. I took a deep breath and knocked gently on the door.

"Oh, hi, Lee, how are you?" Kyoto answered the door. She was older, but not with many wrinkles, however, her hair was slightly graying a bit.

"Um, hi. Is October at home?"

"I'm afraid not… Didn't she tell you? She moved out. She wanted to live on her own for a while. She's not sure where exactly, but she said she would write me when she settled down."

"She moved out?"

"Yes, she was getting to that age. I'm sorry, Lee. But when she writes I'll send her back a letter from you, if you wish." She smiled gently before saying goodbye and closing the door.

_She moved out. She wouldn't have. There's something going on. Think, Zuko, _think.

_Why would she leave so suddenly? She didn't even tell Uncle she quit.'_

_Fire Nation._

_No, she's not ready._

_Avatar._

_No, he was just here._

_Bounty hunting._

_Who did she take?_

I went back to the shop and found an old man sitting the corner, he knew everything.

"What do you know about bounty hunters around here?"

"I know lots. For a price, kiddo."

"How much?"

"Five silver ones."

"I only have four." I lied. I had ten. But he didn't need to know that.

"Deal."

"Tell me what you know."

He told me the names of some of them, one in particular standing out, _The Black Fire_, of course. But more importantly, he told me where to find them.

I left for an old bar on the outskirts of town.

I entered and it was full of old, smelly, drunks. Except, there was a large man guarding a door, to what I assumed to be a meeting room for the hunters.

"I need to talk to someone in there."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Lee."

"Sorry, you can't go in."

"I need to."

"This room is for people who know how to handle themselves, and from the look of that scar, you don't." He chuckled.

I drew a fist and swiftly knocked him out. He only looked big. I opened the door to find several large men around a table, drinking and swapping papers.

"I need to know what bounty The Black Fire took."

I heard several outbursts about how I got past the door, but I ignored them, looking straight at the one man who said nothing, but looked amused.

"Why do you need to know? Are you her boyfriend?" He laughed out loud, along with a couple other men. "I'm pretty sure she's too tough for a guy like you. Get outta here now and you won't get hurt."

"I _need_ to know."

"I'm feeling rather generous today. Plus, you amuse me. She went to Omashu."

I turned and left quickly to pack my things and find her.

* * *

**OMAGAH. It's been a MONTH? I'm so sorry. Anyways, I've got ideas now & things are picking up! Remember to review lovelies! -Kiwi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lots of P.O.V. changes, but it goes from October to Zuko, back & forth, so that should help.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**Review =D**

_I am not trying to find my way in there. Maybe someone will come along who knows the way. I'll camp out here for a day or two and rest._

* * *

_I can't believe that stupid _sea snake_. I'm gonna freaking rip his heart out next time I see him._

* * *

I had finally gotten through the Serpents Pass and I was exhausted. I was starting to doubt that the bounty was even worth it. _You'll be closer to the Fire Lord_, I had to keep telling myself.

A brief thought of Zuko ran through my mind. The night where I kissed his cheek. How could something so simple and unimportant make my stomach drop?

I pushed the thought away and focused on finding food, with no luck.

"Two berries, a twig and a bug." I started talking to myself. "Maybe I'll get skinny." I laughed at my own joke, and then immediately facepalmed.

I dug in my bag a pulled out a small mirror, not what I was looking for. I took a good look at myself. My hair was messy, my eyes tired and my face drooping.

"Come on, face! Lift up a little!" I raised my eyebrows up and down, trying to get my face less old looking. "Oh, Agni. Please, bring me someone to talk to. Like…a moosebear even. ANYTHING."

I looked again in the mirror at my hair. I took out one of my swords and chopped off a good length. It was now slightly above my shoulders. My bangs were still long in my face, but I decided to leave them, as I was not a professional.

* * *

"Oh, finally out of the pass." Did I just talk to myself?

I walked on a little further and then started seeing footprints in some dirt. _She must be close._ I hadn't slept, in fear that I'd miss her, or fall too far behind.

I kept walking until I smelled smoke and saw the caves. I turned left into a small forest and found her campsite.

I tried to go as slow as possible, not wanting to scare her.

* * *

_What's that? Oh, Agni, if it's a moosebear, please take it away, I'm not in the mood to wrestle something just to be friends with it._

I got up in a defensive stance, prepared to take action.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

She was crouched down slightly, with her hands raised, not in fists, but flat. Having little knowledge of her style, I didn't know what flat hands meant, but I raised mine to show my surrender.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude-"

"Well, you are. How did you find me?"

"Kwan."

"What in the world would make you do that?" Her voice came out slightly strangled.

"I wanted to find you. I wanted to talk, so I went to your house, but Kyoto said you moved out and, just…nothing seemed right. So I guess, I got worried."

"_Worried? _About me? No need, hot stuff. Now get outta here, I've got stuff to do."

* * *

_He was worried? _

A part of me wanted to be happy, the other part, not so much. Although, it would be nice to have someone go in the cave with me, it would not be him.

"I can help you." He said, snapping me out of my endless thoughts.

"No, you can't. I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help. You don't even know _why_ I'm doing this bounty."

"Why?"

"So I can get closer to your father."

"Listen, I don't blame you. He's done terrible things, and I wish I could change that, but I can't. Assassinating him won't help. Then Azula's gonna be on the throne. I'm banished, I can't take the throne anymore."

"Did you forget? He killed two of the closest people to me. I have _no_ family, nothing."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology. I want your fathers, with my sword at his neck." With that I walked past Zuko, ramming my shoulder into his as I walked by.

Where I was going, I didn't know. But I needed to take a walk.

* * *

I was left looking at the empty campsite. She had a small blanket on the ground, with her backpack as a pillow. On my back, I had a nice sleeping bag. So, I decided to switch with her.

I wondered where she had gone, but I knew she needed breathing space. I wanted to her to come back though.

I fell asleep on the ground by her fire, there was a certain aspect of it that made it so much better, not the color, but that it danced, other fire did as well. But it was more, the heat was warmer, not burning, but like a warm touch.

* * *

"Wake up, loser. I need to go through the cave, and if you want to come you can, but I want my blanket back." I dumped water on his face, as he let out a furious yell.

"Why in Agni's name would you do that?" He screamed.

"Someone's not a happy camper. Get your stuff, let's go."

He mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't bother to try and hear it. I tied my swords and bow and arrows on my back, and put a dagger in my boot.

He got his stuff together and then strolled up beside me.

"I still hate you." I said cooly.

"I know."

We entered the cave, using our bending as light, well, _his_, bending. Because mine was too dark.

"Should I stand closer to you so you can see?" He asked.

"Heck no. I don't need you. I could've gotten through in the dark. That's how I work. My eyes have adapted to see in the shadows with my bending as a weapon. I don't need you."

"I didn't ask for a novel."

"Shut up."

We walked on like that, bickering back and forth.

"Welp. Which way?" We came up to two more caves, one going left and the other right."

"Right."

"Okay, left it is." I strolled to the left side and starting walking through.

"I said RIGHT."

"I said left." I smiled in the shadows. "Let's go."

We walked in silence for a moment, until he opened his fat mouth.

"I like your hair."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't make small talk. You suck at it."

"I like your nose too."

"My nose-

"Wait! That came out wrong." He facepalmed and I giggled inside, for a very slight moment.

"It's okay. I understood."

"I'm getting tired, it's probably been a few hours now. Can we rely on you and your magic eyes, now?"

I nodded my head and he closed his hand, diminishing the light. Above our heads were crystals.

"What the-"

"They must light the way!"

We followed them through, to what we thought was an exit.

"This…is a tomb?" He said.

I read the coffins, "Omashu…of course! Their names made the name of the city.

"Well, honestly, I'm beat. The crystals must lead back through the other cave, the RIGHT one. SO I'm gonna get out the tomb, because I don't like sleeping by dead people, and I'm gonna go sleep."

"Alright, I'll be right there." I stayed and read the rest of the story. It made my stomach hurt reading it though, so I went back to Zuko, and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up because the crystals were too bright, and found October sleeping on the other side of the cave.

I walked up to her and gave her my blanket. I should've woken her, but she looked so peaceful.

I reached down and kissed her lips.

_I did what?_

_I did not just do that._

_What's wrong with me?_

* * *

**He did WHAT. Yeah. **

**XD**

**Okay, good stuff, lets get the romance going, right? I mean, COME ON. :3**

**Review if you liked it! I'm gonna be watching the alerts & the reviews...I'll come and HUNT YOU DOWN.**

**Just kidding. But it makes me feel happy when the people who alert, review as well :] -kiwi**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I had weird dreams all night long, dreams of my parents, Kaida, Zuko, Kyoto and her family, as well as the Fire Lord. I woke up sweating.

"You okay?" Zuko asked. He had already been up, packing his things.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I had been so stressed out, finding this person, who very well may be related to Zuko. How would I tell him?

I got up and packed my things, throwing my weapons and pack over my back.

Zuko closed his fist, putting out the fire and I followed the crystals to the exit and finally made our way to the city.

"So, can I ask where we're going, October?" He asked as we made our way along the streets.

"We're going to the Green Turtleduck, we're staying the night, then tomorrow I've got work to do." I stopped in my tracks, and turned toward him, with a pointed finger. "_You_ will be staying there, not coming with me. Understand?" He nodded and I started to walk again.

"Do you even know where this place is?" His voice had really started to annoy me.

"I'm gonna find it." I retorted, looking for lodging signs.

"Maybe you could ask for directions." He suggested. I had mustered up enough self-control to _not_ turn around and firebend him into the spirit realm.

"I'm fine without directions, your highness."

We continued walking for at least an hour, until I finally found it. I'd admit, I was too prideful and stubborn to ask for directions. If Zuko hadn't been with me, I would've.

I stepped into the small inn and found an older woman at the front counter.

Zuko and I walked up, while the people in the inn gave us odd looks.

"Can I get a room please?" I asked the old woman, who had a name tag reading 'Rose.'

"Are you newlyweds?" She smiled, her face showing no signs she had eyes when she did so.

I looked panicked at Zuko. He took my hand and told her we were.

"It's so nice to see such young love. You know, when I was about your age, I fell in love with a strong handsome young man, quite like you actually…" She rambled on about her old love, before I coughed and snapped her back to reality. "Anyways, here's your room, number three, the honeymoon suite. Extra charges on me, okay sweeties? Just come downstairs if you need more towels, or candles, or anything." She smiled again as she handed me the key. I let go of Zuko's surprisingly cold hand and grabbed.

We mumbled a thanks and went to our room.

"Why the hell would you do that, Zuko?" I lashed at him, as soon as he shut the door.

"We can't look suspicious." He smiled mischievously.

I looked around our room. The bed was huge and very green. Pink hearts hung from the ceiling.

The room was decorated with pink and red candles, as well as rose petals. There was a doorway to where a bathtub was, which was accompanied with glass jars of salts, petals and other various pink things.

"This is just perfect." I said, walking out of the room into where the bed was.

Zuko was sprawled across it, tossing heart shaped chocolates in his mouth.

"You're sleeping on the floor tonight." I said, throwing my bag in the corner of the room, and then stepping out on the balcony, facing the large city with an orange sunset sky.

I stood in absolute silence for a moment, and then felt two hands on my shoulders.

"Get off me, Zuko." I said quietly. He removed his hands, but I felt him to the left of me, putting his hands on the railing.

"You know. When you were the fun Kaida and I was the Blue Spirit, we had nights where we worked together. That night we went out, showing our faces, that was great. What happened?"

I didn't look up to see his sad face, but I could sense it.

"It was fake. We weren't our true selves."

"I was my true self at the golden noodle. I just had a different name." I looked up at his face, seeing his pained look.

"You're the banished Prince Zuko, and I want to kill your father. That's who we are, Zuko."

"Can we start over?" His eyes were pouring into my soul, but I shook my head no. "Please, just humor me, October." He said, covering my hand on the railing with his.

"Fine," I said. "Hi, my name is October." I smiled for a moment, then took my hand back and stuck it out in front of me.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Zuko." He smiled and took my hand briefly, before letting go.

I stared at him for a minute. "Zuko, this is stupid. We already know who each other are."

"But I got you to smile." He smiled again. "Listen, I know who you are, but I don't know everything. You know who I am, but you don't know everything. Let's put our differences aside and just speak person to person."

We stood on the balcony for about an hour, telling each other our childhood memories, our parents, our goals, our funny habits, or interests.

I told him about how strong my dad was. He stood for what he believed in. I told him when I'm nervous, I twirl my hair, or look away from people a lot. I told him about how I've kept track of people I kill, he respected me for that.

I learned of his sister, and how cruel she was. I found out his Uncle was more of a father to him. He told me he once wanted to be an earthbender, because fire had hurt him. He said he didn't want children because he was afraid to be a father.

We eventually made our way back inside and sat on the bed facing each other, continuing our talk.

He wasn't as bad as I made him out to be, and when I talked about myself, I didn't feel as bad either.

I had fallen asleep during a story of him and his sister, but when I woke I was under the blankets, while he slept on the other side of the bed above them. I gently pulled the blankets out from under him and pulled them back. It was probably about midnight, so I turned back to my side of the bed and slept dreamlessly.

* * *

**Woop! Sorry it's been SO LONG. But I'll start again, as well as on my other stories! =D Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't even know how this happened. xD**

Chapter Twelve

I woke with a warm arm around my waist, pulling me closer to a muscular body. I had a dream that it had been my wedding night and I was blissfully happy.

_Wait. Who's arm is that._

"Get off of me!" I jumped up pulling the blanket with me, leaving Zuko's warm half naked body on the bed. I stared for a moment, then went to clean up and leave for my busy day.

* * *

I woke up to a girly scream. _October._

She had left fairly quickly that morning, she had bounty business to attend to.

I spent most of the day in the bath, smelling pretty and such.

I went out to see the city and bought October an Opal ring.

* * *

I looked down at the scribbles on my directions. There was an address where I was supposed to meet someone for more information.

"What are you doing around here, pretty lady?" I turned around to see a tall, lean man with dark eyes and a fierce exterior.

"I've gotta get information on someone. Can you help me?"

"You the Black Fire?"

"I am. What can you tell me about a Fire Nation escapee?"

"She's probably old enough to be your mother. Very pretty, dark hair, amber eyes. Apparently she was a very important princess a few years ago. She's very secretive, but if you keep your eyes open and stay in the city long enough, you'll find her."

"Thanks." I decided I would go back to the inn because I was actually still really tired from everything.

* * *

_There's something wrong with this tea… It tastes funny…_

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the room and unlocked it, pushing the heavy door open.

I didn't Zuko anywhere, but there were still rose petals and hearts everywhere.

"Zuko? You here?"

"Oh, beautiful one, I'm in the bath!" I heard a voice dripping with affection coming from the bathroom.

"Uhh…Zuko?" I walked towards the bathroom and pushed the door open slightly.

Zuko was in the large tub, surrounded by bubbles and red rose petals.

"You're home! I've missed you so much!" Zuko jumped up from his lovely bath and embraced me, pressing his naked, wet body against mine.

"Zuko…what are you doing? Get off me…" I pushed him away, trying not to look at everything he had just exposed to me, while he dove back into the bubbles.

"OCTOBER. Do. Not. Drink the tea. There's something wrong with it." His words came out slurred as he played with a rubber turtleducky, making sound effects as he swung it through the air.

I picked up his tea glass and smelled it. Cactus juice.

"How much of this did you drink?"

"Well, A LOT. I drank some this morning and felt kinda fuuunny…then I got thirsty. The tea's all gone now." He started crying. "I'm so sorry, October, the tea is gone!" He got up from his bath again and wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh, Zuko. It's okay, really." I tried to unwrap his strong slippery arms from around myself. "Lemme get you a towel." I reached for a towel and wrapped it around his lower half.

A few minutes past and I had laid Zuko down on the bed with a hot towel to his head.

"You'll feel better tomorrow, I promise." I stared into his dialated eyes and smiled.

"I got you something today." He scrambled up, reaching over to the nightstand put a ring on my finger.

"You should've have! Agni, this is beautiful. Thank you." I looked at the opal ring, then back at Zuko. He suddenly looked very serious, thought he eyes were still bigger than normal.

"I think I love you, October." He took my hand in his, and kissed it gently.

"I think that's the cactus juice speaking." I took my hand away and smiled.

"No, I know I sound all crazy right now, I'm not trying to. But I'm sure about this. I _love_ you." He amber eyes bore into mine. I would've believed him, had I not have just witnessed him being naked and crying earlier.

"Zuko, get some sleep now, okay?" I pressed the warm towel against his head, and moved to get off the bed.

His hand grabbed around my waist.

"I'm serious." His eyes looked less big and full of want.

I stayed still for a moment, sitting on my knees, while Zuko sat up in my bed with his arm around me. His head leaned closer into mine and then his lips were all over mine.

"Zuko, wait." I pulled away. "You're sick. Don't do this to me, alright? Go to sleep."

I got up and went to the balcony. I slept out there that night, worried Zuko might try something else.

* * *

**That was weird... xD This was a very short chapter...but there's more on the way! **


End file.
